


shipping nonsense

by RollingStarShock



Series: Extended UA Universe [3]
Category: Generator Rex, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Static Shock, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugo is an asshole, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oblivious Iida Tenya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Drama, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, fighting???, petty ass bitch, star has NO boundaries, virgil is a lil freak, virgil is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingStarShock/pseuds/RollingStarShock
Summary: Takes place in my extended universe, heavy on the shipping but not plot heavy. updates whenever. My friend wrote these for me





	1. anger

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, M, for writing this for me.  
> You a real one and I love you  
> -txj

It's been about five months since that ass-hat Virgil came into 1-A and from that very day I didn't like his ugly ass face but something within me wanted to be closer to him. Maybe the feeling was my extreme desire to kill since he would always be too sure of himself like that dumbass Deku. Yet he is just a slightly better copy of Kaminari. Our first encounter happened when we were training for the Hero Board test, and the lowlife was unfortunate enough to be my partner. I lick my lips as I was ready to see what the fake ass pikachu got for me.  
Before we started, he said to me,  
"Hey sweetie, I'll make sure to go easy on you ok" Virgil teased.  
"Sweetie? Ha, maybe where you come from, people must be dumb as you look, trying to act so heroic. Now you better give me all you got, you electric rat as it will make it fun for me when I accidentally kill you" I yelled in satisfaction.

"Whatever you say Shorty" Virgil chuckled.

 

I was just about ready to put my hand on his face and make him explode when he threw his first attack. It was weak and laughable. I fired an explosion one after another, but he seems not to be useless enough as he dodges them. During my attack, he disappeared, and I lost sight of him. I curse under my breath and tried to turn around when I felt a hand on the neck and my other arm being twisted behind me. I can't believe that I had been trapped by this nobody.

 

"What was that that you said about killing me. I guess dumb shit like myself wouldn’t understand how you can kill me since you're the one that is trapped.” I could feel his smirk behind my neck, and it made me sick. I struggled to find a way out of his grip as I stared up at him. Pure white irises glared back at me.  
“I’m gonna light your ass on fire I swear it,” I told him, growling.  
"WOW! Even before our first date? Damn, and they say that once you go black, you never go back” Virgil broke into laughter.  
This was the moment. The moment that I realized that I hated someone more than Deku and yet I was bewildered. This fake ass thundercat belittled my masculinity and yet I was turned on by it. I never thought I would be more thankful for when Eraserhead called us back into the classroom.  
To this day, my feelings have been indifferent towards him and because of that, I’ve isolated myself from him and the class. Until his dumb ass came into my room for whatever reason.

 

“Get the fuck out” I commanded him, but he magically turns deaf as he didn’t listen to what I had said.  
“And what if I don’t want to? Are you going to bitch about it some more?” I ran into him and took him by his neck. My hand started producing smoke as I was ready to make his neck explode.  
“I see you’re really into S&M. Do you want to have a little play with everyone in the living room? Do you think you would be comfortable with the door open? I’m a bit shy” I throw him on the floor as I was disgusted with what he was saying.  
“I won’t repeat it again. Get the fuck out before you regret it” my breathing became shaky, and I felt myself getting a little hot.  
“Why? You’re always distancing yourself from the class and me. Since I got here we haven’t spoken since the training session, and I just wanted to be closer to you, or we can play around. That’s cool too” Virgil teased.  
I came after him again, but this time he had the upper hand as he dodged and tackled me to the ground.  
“You are so confusing. The only reason why I’m here is that you constantly stare at me. A lot. Don’t think that I don’t know. Whenever I’m with the others, I feel a pair of eyes staring, and I know that they’re yours. Even in the showers, although I don’t mind. I know you have a thing for me and since you’re such a narcissist, I came to you. Now if you want me just say it.” Virgil whispered to me with those soft looking lips of his.  
He is fucking crazy. I don’t stare at him…I don’t think so. Even if I did, I am not into weak people.  
“All I want is for you to get the fuck out of my room.”  
“How about this? If you tell me the truth then you never have to worry about me bothering you ever again” Virgil tried to make a plea deal with me, and I wasn’t having it.

“FU- “I was cut short when I felt his lips on mine. He quickly back away and stood up before I could do anything.  
“Let me know when you’re ready to be truthful with yourself” He finally left my room, but my heart and my body wanted more. That fucktard fucked me up big time. The only thing I could do was lay on my bed until I fell asleep. To be honest, I wasn't having much of a night of sleep as I would constantly wake up from nightmares about Virgil. At least I think their nightmares. Him pushing me up against my bedroom wall and his hands, lord his hands... I look over at the clock to see it was 4 AM in the morning, at this rate, I wasn’t going to have the proper amount of sleep I needed to start since training was tomorrow. As a result, I needed to take the matter into my own hands and do something about my problem. I step out of my room, making my way to the person who was haunting my dreams.

The hallways were dark, and everyone was asleep, which made it the perfect murdering night. I opened the door to Virgil’s room and closed it softly behind me, my hand sparking off as I walked to the sleeping figure. When I came in closer, I took a halt to notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Holy fuck no one should be that shredded, is he really fifteen? My breathing became heavy, I brush off the impure thoughts as much as I could and continued to walk closer to the point I was right next to his bedside. I brought my igniting hand closer to his face, but due to its brightness Virgil woke up suddenly and took my hand and pulled me into his bed. He laid me by his side and tried to put his lips against mine, but once again I pushed away.

“Aren’t you a sneaky one. You waited until the middle of the night to come into my room to tell me your answer. That’s adorable.” he teased.

“Fuck that I came here to murder you since you’re haunting my dreams” I confessed.

“I’m what? WOW, that is too cute. Are you sure I’m haunting them? Are you sure they aren’t wet dreams about me on top of you or you on top of me?” his cockiness was disgusting.  
“Hell no.”  
“Even if that wasn’t the case. Why are you getting harder at the mere thought of it” I look down at my shorts to see that were getting tight. My breathing was getting out of control, and I needed to get out of here now. I tried to push Virgil out of my way, but he was not moving.  
“MOVE,” I said angrily.  
“Not until you tell me the truth” Virgil moved in closer. He had his hand on my jaw and looked into my eyes with lust. Fuck, I’m usually more level-headed than this; to be in this loser’s bed.

“If I tell you the GODDAMN TRUTH, WILL YOU FUCK OFF COMPLETELY?” I was at my ends, and he nodded. The fucking nerve of the guy.  
“I FUCKING TOLERATE YOU DUMB ASS” This wasn’t what Virgil wanted, and he punished me for it as he handled my chin and squeezed it, hard.  
“FUCK YOU! I LIKE YOU. YOU DUMB FUCK! NOW GET THE HELL OFF” I confessed my greatest secret and, in the end... I felt like shit. Virgil released me and patted my head. He’s such a weirdo; am I just a huge idiot magnet?  
“That’s a good boy,” he said.  
It was like a weight had been lifted, but something heavy was placed onto my chest. I wanted to be physical with him, even though the thought of my hands running through his thick dreads wasn't the worst thing in the world.

“Fuck off you electric rat."


	2. acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsundere bullshit. also, star is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My homie M, with the plug. Forreal girl you the MVP.  
> Also, this has pov changes.  
> word of the week: LIT

-Bakugo POV-  
  
Whoever said that peer pressure isn't a thing...fuck them. I was enraged more than usual; I had confessed to Static Shit about me having a small thing for him. I've been avoiding him for the past two weeks although whenever I would take a slight glance at him, the shit head would always give me kissy faces. I would have decked him so hard in the face; you know in a non-sexual way if it weren't for Eraserhead. To make things even worse, Virus Virgil would always hang around that Star-eyed bitch. I believed that she was quirk-less like Deku at first, yet it wouldn't make sense since she's in the class. She must have some type of shitty power that is good enough to be here, but all I knew was she is still weak compared to me. Honestly, I'm just tired of useless people all around me and bugging me. After training was over, I went to my room for some rest. I didn't have at least five minutes to myself before I heard a knock on my door.  
  
"Training is over leave me the fuck alone" I shouted. Apparently, I was speaking in tongues since the idiotic person came into my room without permission and walked to my bedside. I open my eyes to see that it was Virgil and that Tinkerbell chick with him.  
  
"Katsuki! Whatcha doing?" Virgil asked me.  
  
"Are you blind or stupid? Clearly, I was trying to avoid you and everyone else here and go to sleep" I answered his dumb question, standing up and walking over to my desk.  
  
"Cool. So, you're not busy. This is my friend Star, I know you guys haven't spoken like that in a while, but I'm telling you, bro, she is a cool girl. Plus, her wand is lit" Virgil gave a deep chuckle.  
  
"What? Is this chick a fucking fairy? You have got to be fucking kidding me" I laughed. Is this joke? I thought to myself. The bitch got a wand like some type of fairy godmother? Maybe with her around Todoroki can fix his fucked-up family and have a nice little fairy godmother by his side like Cinderella.  
  
"Excuse me. This isn't a joke buddy you better watch it before I use my spider with a top hat on you" Star threatened me, a crazed look in her eye.  
  
"I don’t really care or know what the hell that is but all I know is that you need to get the hell out" I stood up, and she came in closer, but Virgil stood in the middle of us to prevent a fight.  
  
"Uh okay guys, Star how about you go hang out with the others, and I'll talk to him. Bro to bro" he told her.  
  
"Fine but I'm telling Glossaryck about this, and we're going to think of some spells together about you" she pointed at me and finally walked out of my room. I didn't know what this lunatic was saying but thank god she left but once again I'm screwed since Virgil still here.  
  
"Yeah, bro. That was whack. She was trying to be nice and stuff, and then you criticize her. You haven't even seen what she can do. She's pretty lit" Virgil kept talking.  
  
"Hey shut up. I don't care about her. Stop talking about her"  
  
"What why? Oh... You want me to stop talking to her because you're jealous. I have been giving her more attention to her than you " he teased.  
  
"Stop talking. You fucking lightning bug, I don't give a flying fuck about that" the thought of being jealous of her is disgusting to me.  
  
"You know it's okay to be. Don't worry I won't leave you" the little shit had the nerve speak to me like that. I guess having me all rattled up like this gave him the opportunity to put his hands on either side of cheeks and kiss me. I was so indecisive about what to do. I wanted him to stop, yet I also didn't. I just let me do it at first although he was starting to get greedy. His hands that once laid on my cheeks moved down to my ass and grabbed it rather roughly; he walked closer to me while I was backing up to the point where we fall into my bed. He was on top of me, I looked away from his guise, and he went to my neck. He was a biter; I know that in the morning there was going to be some marks there.  
  
"Are you doing this just to get me to like Fairy Dust" This made him stop what he was doing and look up at me with those fucking amber eyes of his.  
  
"Would you be mad if I said yes" To toy with my fucking feelings to favor something that he wanted was something I didn't think Virgil would have in him. My heartbeat began to increase, and I felt like crap. I assume Virgil sensed this from me.  
  
"Katsuki I wouldn't do something that shitty to you just so you could be cool with someone else. I'm doing this because I want too plus you've been avoiding me lately. My needs are getting out of control, and I know yours are too. You can like Star or not that's up to you, but I'm not going to force you" I didn't really believe him at all, yet he was right about one thing I was avoiding and maybe my needs needed to be fulfilled but not today.  
  
"Whatever. I'm tired. Leave now" he actually obeyed me this time but not before giving me one last kiss and bidding me a good night.  
  
~Virgil POV~  
  
After I walked out of Katsuki's room, I went to find Star. She was sitting in the kitchen by herself while the others were playing games.  
  
"Why are sitting here by yourself," I asked as I sat down.  
  
"Well the others are cool, and everything but I just miss my friends Marco and Ponyhead. You know" I nodded with her a bit but slowly started to believe that Katsuki was right about Star being a fairy.  
  
"I know what you been. I miss my bro Richie" I spoke.  
  
"Well having a boyfriend now makes up for being alone right?" she smiled, winking.  
  
"Boyfriend? You mean Katsuki? Oh well, I wouldn't say boyfriend yet. We didn't put a label on it, and most likely we're going to keep it on the DL for now " I clarified.  
   
"I understand. I remember having a demon ex-boyfriend that was quite like Bakugo. Both have anger problems and both deal with fire/explosions. So, despite the stubbornness that they have they still have a big heart underneath it all that needs loving. I know in due time he and I will be cool, but it will take some time" what Star was saying made sense beside the whole demon ex-boyfriend thing. Or maybe Katsuki was a demon. It was possible. Either way, I believed in her words and waiting to see what would happen.  
  
~Bakugo POV~  
  
After that whole situation that happened yesterday with Fly Zapper and Fairy Godmother, I decided to see what this girl can do. Today was training, and we were going to comment and correct one another's attack and strategies on a one on one match. A bunch of us went already, and this time I would get to see Tinkerbell against Momo. During the match, I guess I underestimated her as I hear her summoning and shouting out things like "Warnicorns attack, Narwhal blast, and Spider with a top hat." It was a bit surprising to see that she had a spell book with her while she was calling out the name Glossaryck that came out of her in spell-book. She seems to prove herself to be worthy enough to be in our class. I look over to Virgil who gave me a thumbs up, and I just looked away. After class was over, I saw Fairytales talking to Virgil. I was going to past by them at first, but I stopped in front of them without having my body facing them.  
  
"Tinkerbell. You aren't that horrible" that was all I said to her before I left.  I heard squealing from both her and Virgil as if they were like pigs.  
  
"Thanks, Bakugo" Star shouted having everyone look at her then at me as I walked away.  
  
In the evening, with no fail, Virgil came to me. He laid beside me with his head leaning on mine.  
  
"So, Star though," he said.  
  
"Shut up" he giggled while looking up at me.  
  
"You know she can also travel through different dimensions too."  
   
"Is she a fairy, witch or time traveler" I seriously questioned. Virgil just smiled. He leaned in for a kiss, but I moved my head to the other direction. I felt his hands go up my shirt rubbing my stomach at first then made their way to my chest. I wanted to stop him, but I didn't because it felt so good. He brushed past my nipple, and that made me go crazy. I turn to face him having my head rammed into his chest and panted by the pleasure he was giving me. I knew he liked seeing me like this... _Weak_. He was shit eater for that. He took off my shirt and placed his hand on my crotch.  
  
"Kacchan do you like this?" I look up at him feeling too dazed. I was gasping for air, but he silences me with his lips on mine. It was sloppy kisses one after another while our tongues intertwined. He continued to rub my crotch as I felt my way pants getting tight more and more.  
  
"I'm warning you. If I sweat your hands and face might explode off your body. My sweat causes my quirk to activate" I smirked.  
  
"Really? That's weird but my willingness to take my chances. But before we do can I put a label on us?" Virgil questioned, eyes serious.  
  
"That stuff is fucking stupid to me, but you can call it whatever but you’re still a piece of shit at the end of the day."  
  
"I'll take it was a yes" Virgil smiled.  
  
"Yes. I'm so happy for you guys" that Fairy bitch came out of nowhere from a portal or something shit.  
  
"Yo. Star were you watching us!?" Virgil quickly got up from my bed.  
  
"No. I just overheard you guys as I was passing by the door and I just made a portal to come here to say congrats. It wouldn't be classy if I just slammed the door open you know" she said, waving a pair of scissors around.  
  
At the moment, I just wanted them out as the mood is dead and my tolerance for people talking was at its high. I blasted them both into Star's portal as it was closing and dusted my hands off at my accomplishment. Man, it feels good not to be weak I thought. Now finally I was going to give myself a well-deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> virgil: <3?  
> katsuki: bLOCKED  
> star: g a y


	3. let's crack some books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iida, he wants to get into your pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Iida's POV ya'll.  
> Also wow I love my fucking friends.

I was ecstatic as it has been two weeks since we took our midterm for class and today was the day that we were getting our results back. I had a good feeling that my scores were in the higher ranking since I did my absolute best at studying and training as much as I could. I had to be just as good as a hero, my brother is and we Iida brothers don’t give up without a fight. As class was over, my classmates and I rush over to the leaderboard to see our results. As I waited for the others to clear out and walk up to the board to look at my results, and I let out a breath of relief as I scored in the top five of class 1-A.  Some of my other classmates congratulated me as they expected this of me and I couldn’t be more thankful for the cheers. Towards the end of the day, as I was making my way to my bedroom to get a good night’s sleep, I see someone near my door. Rex Salazar was leaning against my door. I assumed he was waiting for me, yet I didn’t understand why, since we never really associated ourselves with one another. It wasn't like it, I didn’t want to, but we just never had the chance. I guess heard my footsteps since the look over to direction and waved at him and I waved back.

 

“Hey,” Rex said.

 

“Hi,” I said. I didn’t know what else to say since he came to me and I didn’t know what this was about.

 

“Oh. Sorry to bother you, but I need your help with something, Tenya” I was a bit shocked by his request but stayed calm.

 

“Yes of course. I am the student council president, and I should help my classmate with anything that they need help with. But what was exactly do you need help with?” I questioned him.

 

“Well, I know that you are one of the smartest students in our class and since we had gotten our results back from the midterm, I saw that I scored even a lower score than what I expected to get. Now I just worry that I won’t be able to get my hero license because of my poor performance. So, what I was hoping that you can do for me is if you could be my tutor, please?” Rex confessed, and I felt sorry for him, but I felt honored that he came to me to help him with the study problems.

 

“SURE. OF COURSE, I CAN. I would be glad to be your tutor. But first, you must tell me about your studying habits to understand the problem of why you didn’t do so well” I told him, and I noticed that his face became playful after what I said.

 

“Okay here’s the thing. I didn’t really study or help make time to study like that per-say. So, I just kind of hope that I could just wing it. Y’know?” Rex started giggling about it.

 

“NO NO NO! Rex that is a no-no. You can’t just wing it. This is your life, and you can’t just be a winging it hero. It takes time, concentration, and commitment. I’ll help you, but you need to be serious about this. Meet me in the study room at 7 AM okay?” I instructed him.

 

“7 AM? Isn’t that too early?” He questioned me.

 

“Do you want my help or not?”

 

“Yes, I do. Okay, 7 AM it is. Thank you so much Tenya. I really appreciate it” now Rex ran off, and I just have a feeling that this would feel like babysitting; rather than a study session.

 

The next day, I got myself, my books, and notes ready for the study session. I walked into the study room waiting for Rex as I was laying out my stuff and looked over the notes. After a few minutes of reviewing my books and looked at my watch to see that it was 7:15. He was late and being late is one of my pet peeves.  I look up from my watch to see someone slamming the doors open. It was Rex and he looked so disorganized, he sat in the seat in front of me apologizing with a smile on his face.

 

"Why are you so late? I don’t like it when people are late, especially if it’s that I’m the one who is supposed to be helping them” I said, annoyed.

 

“I’m sorry I woke up late, and I didn’t know where the study room was since I’ve never been in here. I will try my best to make it on time” he said in a playful tone.

 

“No, you will be here on time the next time, or there won’t be a next time. Do you understand me?” I learned all my life to be a great teacher or tutor you must be firm and strict.

 

“Uh? Yes, definitely Tenya” he seems to get the message as his expression became serious.

 

Over time, our study session lasted an hour a day and even at night when I would walk past by Rex’s room; he would have his light on looking over the notes that we went over that same day. I felt like a proud teacher as I saw my student progressing. Since we were also preparing for the finals, that was coming up in a couple of weeks; a lot of our classmates were asking for my help with their studies too. I knew that Rex was getting better in his studies and making a significant change, so I invited the others into our study session as I didn’t think Rex would mind it. As I was walking into the study room at Rex and I’s usual time with the others. I saw Rex was already there set up and everything. He looked up at me, waved his hand with a happy expression, but then he slowly stopped his wave with his happy appearance turned into something else. The others rushed to where Rex was sitting but stop as there wasn’t going to be enough space for all of us. The others walked to a bigger table, leaving Rex behind and telling him to come over. I took my stuff down on the table that the others were sitting and walk over to Rex who looked little mad about something.

 

“Tenya why are the others here,” Rex said annoyed.

 

“Oh well, I invited them over to our study session since a lot of them asked to study with me, and they knew about our study session and stuff. It was just the logical choice to invite them.”  

 

“Really? Well, don’t you think that you should’ve asked me first before you made that decision” he spoke to me so aggressively.

 

“I just assumed that you would be okay with it. I am sorry” I felt a bit selfish, I really hadn’t thought about Rex’s feelings.

 

“It’s whatever. But I can’t study with you guys. It would make me lose my concentration” He started packing his stuff.

 

“Wait. Don’t do that. What can I do to make you stay?”

 

“You can’t do anything. I know you won’t send them away because you’re a nice guy and I just like it when it was the two of us” Rex confessed.

 

“Really? You make it sound as if it was a date or something”

 

“Yeah, a date…I’m just gonna go and study in my room. Hope you have a nice time.”

Rex quickly brushed me off, and I could tell in his voice that I had said something to him that made him hurt, but I didn’t know what it was. I just knew that night I would go talk to him and apologize to him about everything.

Later, that night like promised, I went walking to Rex’s room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, he opened the door looking a little annoyed.

 

“Why are you here?” he said

 

“Can we talk?” I said. He thought about it at first but then let me in. I close the door behind me, and I begin to talk first.

 

“I wanted to apologize again for not asking you about the study session with the others. They felt that they intruded on us and about what they did to make you leave. So, I worked out a way that I would have two study groups 1 with them and the other just you and I. Would that be okay with you?” I asked him.

 

“It’s fine. Can you just check this practice question for me please?” He didn’t seem to care about what I just said, but I understand that I had hurt him, and it would take him some time before he would forgive me, so I just did what I was told. I looked over this answer and all of them were right but one. I felt so proud my student was improving. I sit next to him on his bed telling him about how he got one question wrong. I lean over to him showing what he did wrong, but I wasn’t paying attention to how close I was getting. Rex looked up at me as our faces were inches away and like instinct, I kiss him on the lips. I was going to move back, but he put his hands on my cheek deepening the kiss to the point where his tongue was in my mouth. I moan a little but use my quirk to move back before anything else happens. I was gasping for air while Rex looked at me, smirking.

 

“Now you know why I didn’t like it when you invited the others Tenya. It’s kind of funny if you think about it. You’re one of the smartest people in the class and yet you're completely slow to the thought about someone liking you. I would even drop some hints for you. Sometimes in our session, I hold your hand, compliment you, I even purposely get some questions wrong so that you would come closer to me like I just did right now. I know the answer to the question I got wrong was @#$%^&.” I was dumbfounded by what Rex was saying to me, and I didn’t know what to say to him. He walked to me and the hairs on my arms stood up.

 

“I know you probably see me as a student or friend of yours. But you must make a promise. If I score at least in the top 10 can you consider going on a date with me?” he asked.

 

“Rex I’m not sure if I can promise that.”

 

“Please, can you consider it. I had to work my ass off not only to get my hero license but for you too. Even if I make it to the top 10 and can we go on a date, it doesn’t mean that you have to lie to me. If the date doesn’t go well for you, I won’t bother you about this anymore. Just please do this for me as your #1 student” he said. I thought of it for a long time and what would be the outcome if I agree with it. All in all, the cons weren't so much than what I had thought they were. I slowly nod to Rex as this was something he really wanted even to the point he was accidentally getting questions wrong for me. Even after leaving his room, I thought about the kiss he gave me, and it didn’t feel too bad, to be honest. Maybe I did have some type of feelings for him I didn’t realize within myself.

 

As the week went on, we were preparing for our final the best way we could. The day to take the finals arrived and Rex wished me the best, and I did the same for him. During that, we waited for another two weeks to get our results, when that day came I look over to my results and get again I was in the top 5. I move over to see Rex’s score, and I was shocked that he was ranked #7 overall. I was proud of him and went to go find him. He was sitting in his seat, and I slap him on the back congratulating him.

 

“I couldn’t have done it without you. You’re my knight in shining turbo armor.” He said, and I assured him that it wasn’t only my help, but it was himself that led to improvement.

 

“So…our date,” Rex said.

 

“Meet me at night. In my room.”

“Your what” Rex hesitated to ask.

 

“It’s our exclusive private study date” I winked at him and leave the classroom with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love TWO robot boys,,,


	4. reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of M's writing.(For Now ;)  
> also some cussing!!

**_Rex POV_**  
Today I am so excited since today is a special day. I woke up today being my birthday and all; I was cloud nine. Since most of the classmate especially my boyfriend knew today was my day, they were kind enough to plan to throw a party in my honor. It was also nerve-wracking since Tenya, and I are going to finally confess that he and I are dating. Although it might take the class by surprise of our newfound relationship, Tenya and I weren't the only couple keeping it on the down-low in class. I recall seeing Virgil and Shit Explosion in the laundry room having a make-out session. Volcano boy was sitting on the washer while Virgil was forcefully kissing him. I was thrown off by it at first, but then I pity Virgil as I knew he could much better and I mean way better. Anyway, I made way to the bathroom to start off my special day right.

_**Bakugo POV** _

When I woke up this morning, I knew it was going to be an ass of a day. It was scrap metal’s BITCHDAY, and I could stand the thought of being at his party since it was being held at our dorm. Despite it giving me much anger, I only agreed to attend because Virgil was cool with him for some dumb reason. I really don't understand why they are still even close, I recall catching Rex and Megaman (Tenya) fooling around in the study room as if it was just such a good idea to do it there. When I saw that sight, I just wanted to puke in my mouth. Honestly, I really hope this day ends as soon as possible.

_**KIRISHIMA POV** _

For the past few weeks, I’ve notice that Bakugo has been hanging out with Virgil and Star a lot. It's to the point where he would rarely hang out with the guys and me, even though he would bitch a lot it when he did, it was still pretty sweet.

"Kaminari why do you think Bakugo hangs out with Virgil and Star so much. We were his friends before they came along" I pouted.

"Well, it could be that he is bored of us? And quite frankly I don't miss him yelling and saying, "I’m going to kill you" every five seconds you know?" Kaminari joked.

"Could be that Virgil introduced Star to Bakugo because she has a crush on Bakugo and in his own confusing way he accepted her and the only reason why Virgil hangs out around them is that he is close to Star" Sero theorized.

"NAH," we all said simultaneously.

"Yeah right Bakugo liking someone other than himself, WILD!!! I don't think his heart is big enough for that” Kaminari spoke.

“Hahaha right. Like that would ever happen” I tried to convince myself. Although I worry in the back of my mind that it's true about Bakugo and Virgil. The classroom door opened to reveal Bakugo stepping inside, and I put up my hand to wave hello to him until a person came in with him. It was Virgil, my hand froze in mid-wave. Bakugo looked over at my direction and just gave me a nod as he proceeded to walk to his seat with Virgil tagging along. I know for sure that I would care less about what Bakugo and Virgil's relationship was but to be honest I really miss my bro. I shook off the feeling in my head and told myself that I would try to chill with him at Rex's birthday party.

After a couple of hours, it finally hit nightfall, and everyone was getting dressed and ready for Rex’s party. Each of us bought gifts and prepared food for the event I slowly see some of my classmate making their way to the living room. I quickly finish my last-minute details on my outfit and rush to Bakugo’s room so that we can go together. I knocked on the door to his room, and to my surprise, it wasn’t him who opens the door. It was Virgil.

“Oh hey, Kirishima what are you doing here?” Virgil questioned me.

"I should be asking you that same question” I tried to remain calm as my mind screamed that Virgil was a bro stealer. Wasn’t he on the upper floor? What’s he doing down here?

“Hard Head I didn’t even invite him here he just came to me. Now, what is it that you want” Bakugo stepped into the doorway, face annoyed.

“Forget it. I’m gonna go down" I walked away, as I wanted to chill with my bro, but I guess someone beat me to it. I just decide to relax with Mina, Sero, and Kaminari as I knew they wouldn’t leave me. I headed to the living/dining area as I see Sero and Kaminari waved me as they had saved a spot for me.

_**Kaminari POV** _

I waved to Kirishima as I saw him enter the living room. He looked a little down, but I decided to speak to him after the party was over. I was just so ecstatic for the party to start. Eventually, everyone gathered together, and I could not believe that Bakugo has shown up, but I had a feeling that something was going to go down tonight. As Rex entered the room, we began to sing happy birthday while throwing confetti everywhere. It was pretty fun, and Rex was delighted about it. After we sang to him, we went straight into him opening presents, eating food and cutting the cake. Everything seems to go smoothly up until now, but now it was time for Rex to make a birthday speech.

“Guys I just want to say thank you for celebrating my birthday with me. You guys are the best and I never really had a birthday this big, so I'm happy that I got to share it with you. I am so grateful for you all. But I also want to make another announcement today. Tenya can you, please come up here” Rex said, and we were all confusing about why he called Iida up. Tenya stood up walked to Rex with his arm around him. Huh?

“Tenya and I would like to confess that he and I are dating,” Rex said, face slightly flushed.

“WHAT!?” The class scream simultaneously. This news caught us all off guard as no one knew what say.

“Wow, you guys finally told the truth. Well, congratu-fucking-lations. Now it won’t be a surprise to see you guys fool around in the study room anymore” Bakugo said which made us look at him than the couple. I just know that’s something was going down tonight, and I am here for the tea.

“You knew already Bakugo?” questioned Rex.

“Yes, Machine Boy. I just so happened to hear you and autocrap moaning in the study room” Bakugo stood up from his chair and walked over to them. I pull my phone out, just in case.

“To be honest, I don’t blame Rex. If I knew I was in the lower ranking of the class at first, I would fuck the student council president too to bring my grades up and make me pass.” Bakugo laughed. This had us all silent. The tension became thick, I looked over to Sero and Mina, who had blank expressions on their faces.

“What was that you bastard? I can’t possibly think that is why Rex likes me. You wouldn’t know what is like for someone to like you since you are so bitter all the time” Tenya shouted, visibly upset.

“You better calm your fucking tone when you're speaking to me Astroboy before you get hurt” Bakugo’s hand started to flare up, but Virgil put himself in front of him before he could do anything.

“Tenya. Babe don’t worry about him. Apparently, there is someone else that can possible like Bakugo” Rex smirked. Bakugo’s eyebrows knitted together like he was testing Rex to say anything else. Kirishima raised a curious eyebrow.

“And it's Virgil…I just it also makes sense that Bakugo is with him since Bakugo doesn’t really know what it feels like to be a real man since he is a little short. How does it feel like to be fucked by a real man that is bigger than you in all the areas that count?” Now Bakugo was ready to fight and so was Rex. Everyone stood up with one half holding down Bakugo and the other Rex. As I looked at this chaos; I notice Kirishima walking away from it all.

“Kirishima where are going?” I asked.

“To BED. I don’t understand why Bakugo would keep this from us like that. Hold thing with Rex and Tenya is okay but Bakugo is supposed to be our friend like what type of shit is this?” he said before walking away again. While I looked at the direction of where he was walking to, I heard Bakugo yelling at Tenya and Rex calling them “FAKE ASS ROBOCOP and Little Bitch Riding Hood” while Rex called Bakugo “Little dick volcano.” After a long 2 hours of trying to break up this fight. Bakugo gave in and walked to his room with Virgil running after him.

“Guys I am sorry this had to happen. I think we should call it a night. Thank you for showing up everyone” We could all tell Rex was hurt and he rushes to his room alone. We look at Tenya as he had to head facing the ground.

“Tenya you know that we are your friends and we won’t look at you differently if you are dating Rex or not,” Sero said while everyone agreed.

“Thanks, you guys. I glad to hear that. I assume now is the time to clean up and to bed okay” Tenya try to make light of the situation, and we just followed what we were told.

_**Virgil POV** _

“What the hell is wrong with you? Did you really think that it was a good idea open your mouth at the party and ruin Rex’s birthday” I shouted at Bakugo. He didn't respond to me, and that pissed me off. I grabbed his collar making him face me.

“I told you I didn’t want to be there.” Bakugo pushed me away from him.

“That is not the point. What you said was fucked up. You should apologize.”

“If you think that’s ever going to happen and you can leave.” he was being difficult.

“Katsuki I still like you and everything, and now that is known to everyone that we are together people will say and treat us differently. Changes are coming and faster than I anticipated. But do you know what I’d love to change? It’s your stubbornness” I left the room and closed the door behind me.

_**Bakugo POV** _

Yesterday was a complete mess. I know there were some things I shouldn’t have said. Yet what done is done. I knew we were at awkward terms, so I decide maybe talking to my bro would help me in my stage.

“Yo Kirishima” I walked to him, and he gave me a face.

“Oh, I still exist to you. I thought you have Virgil around to comfort you in your time of need” he spoke.

“After finding out I’m with him. You're acting all different now.”

“I’m not acting like this because of your relationship, but you have been ignoring me and the others. It’s like you don’t want us to see you anymore” Kirishima confessed. I didn’t know what say after that, so I kept silent.

“The only thing I want from you is to make time for us too,” he said and punched me in the arm, hard. I could only nod as an agreement.

_**Rex POV** _

At the end of my party and in the last couple of weeks, Tenya, Bakugo, Virgil and I rarely spoke about the situation that had transpired at my birthday. It was just too awkward, and it was established that Bakugo wasn’t going to apologize and neither was I. After the time when we would bump into each other we would keep our anger for one another on the inside to avoid any fights. I just felt terrible for Tenya and Virgil as I knew they wanted us to make amends which wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. This is how reality was now. The only good outcome of that night was the two relationships were revealed, and there isn’t any hatred towards them. Maybe because of that something else along the way can happen in the future for Bakugo and I. But a boy can dream, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lik if you cri evey tiem u c a crak fic

**Author's Note:**

> grammar? ??? I clearly haven't heard of her  
> I got crack ships to the ceiling ;)


End file.
